Devil May Cry: The New Half Demon
by Tapeka
Summary: When a girl half dead ends up on Dante’s door step. What does he do? Old enemies come back. New love forms. This is an AU taken up after DMC2. Vergil is a good guy and he came back from hell after Dante defeated Mundus. Lots of twist and turns!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anything. The only things I own are my OCs. They are mine damnit! **

_**Summary:**_** When a girl half dead ends up on Dante's door step. What does he do? Old enemies come back. New love forms. This is an AU taken up after DMC2. Vergil is a good guy and he came back from hell after Dante defeated Mundus. Lots of twist and turns! **

_**Warning:**_** Everything under the sun except for child abuse. It's rated M for a reason people! So don't read it if you don't like things like yaoi, hent, 3 and 4 somes, rape, incest, and blood and gore!**

_**A/N:**_** This is my first fic I ever done. So, I hope people like it. Umm, it's a real easy read… Also, it was all betaed except for CH 3 and up. But if anyone wants to be my beta, let me know. Please no flames! If there are any, I let Dante deal with it!!! Oh! I forgot, also be warned. Dante and Vergil are a little OOC. Sighs But oh well, on with the story… **

**Devil May Cry: The new Half Demon**

**Prologue:**

Screams… All I hear is screams and weapons clashing together. All I see is blood everywhere and my kin and my people dying. Dying to the damned demons from the underworld. I hear my father, the king of this world telling me to run away. To run away to the human world.

To find a safe place… Away from my home land. But, I don't want to… I'll keep fighting till the very end. I'll keep fighting for my father and for my people. One of the cursed demons traps me against the portal to the human world. I'm wounded and loosing this battle…

It takes one final blow to me with his sword. It hits me right in the heart and I fall in the portal. I keep falling… Falling ever so close to the human world. Close to my own death. I hear my father's voice screaming as the king of the underworld himself stabs him right in the heart and with one final swing… He cuts my father's head off.

I scream to him but my voice can't reach him while I fall. I start loosing consciousness as I drift in the portal. How much longer till I reach the human world or till I die? As I think that to myself… The last thing I remember is my father screaming…

I am Leselle and I am the last of my kind…

_**A/N:**_** I know it's short. But please bare with it. It's just the beginning! Please R & R. Love you all!**


	2. Mission 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: The same as the last one. --;**

**Warning: Same also. --;**

_**Mission1: The Meeting**_

Leselle finally waking up. She sees this weird new world, the human world. She tries to get up, but fails the first time. Then she notice that there is blood pooling around her, blood that is coming from her chest wound.

_'That's not good' _Leselle thinks to herself. _'Not good at all… If I want to live, I have to find some help.' _With that in her mind, she pushes herself up and begins to walk very slowly. She has been walking what seems like forever to her. As she walks, she sees a run down little building.

With dark red letters, it reads _'Devil May Cry.' 'Devil May Cry? Isn't that where the sons of Sparda lives.' _Leselle trying to think and remember that her father and Sparda was best friends and allies that was before Sparda died… He had two sons, one name Vergil and the other name Dante.

Dante owns Devil May Cry. And with that thought, she said in a whisper "Maybe, just maybe Dante will help me." With that, she tries to walk again and goes to the door. Sensing someone was at the door; Dante gets up from his chair and opened it. Just as Leselle was going to knock, the door open and she stumble back for a moment.

Leselle feeling a little light headed from the lost of blood called Dante and smile before fainting in his arms. Dante catches her just before she hits the ground. "This must be my lucky day… Vergil came back home to me and a hot babe just happens to fall in my arms." He said with a smile on his face.

He then looks down and notice that she is bleeding, bad… He rush her in the building and takes her up to his room and begins taking her clothes off, so he can get to her wound. When he opens her shirt, he gasps at the sight in front of him. There is a big gushing hole in the middle of her chest. He saw bad wounds before, but this is ridicules.

"Damn, this is bad." Dante said while trying to get the blood to stop. He finally got the bleeding to stop, when Vergil came in the room and said "Dante, what's going on? Where is all this blood coming from?" Then he saw the girl and said "who is she? And how did she get that wound?" Looking a little concerned for her.

Dante said while wrapping the wound "don't know, I found her half dead at my door. She didn't say anything except my name." Vergil thought of something and said "do you two know each other?" Dante thought for a moment and said "Nope… Never seen her before in my whole life. Do you?"

Vergil said "no, but she does look familiar for some reason." Dante agrees with him and said "I'm going to look out for her until she wakes up. Since she some how knows me. When she wakes up, we'll talk to her." Vergil said smiling "ok prince charming, take care of sleeping beauty over there. I'm going to clean up the blood down stairs and check to see if we have any business."

With that, Vergil kisses Dante and left. Dante was left with the girl. "He is right." Dante said out loud "you are very beautiful." He started thinking about her. He tried to put a profile on her.

She looks to be around sixteen, seventeen maybe. She has long brown hair, hazel eyes for what he saw before she passed out. She weights about one-thirty from when he carried her. She is very built; she can easily pick up a sword or have some basic training. Or even kick his ass for that matter.

She is busty probably c-cup or d from when he had to take her shirt off. He had a big smile on his face with that thought. _'Come on you perv. Work before pleasure.' _He thought to himself and went back to profiling her. She didn't have any weapons on her except for a dagger.

It was white and silver, kind of like white-gold. It had these weird Blue-silvery symbols on it which Dante didn't know what they were, but he somehow knows them from somewhere… Ok, back to her. Her wound isn't all she had on her body. She also has cuts and bruises all on her body. Her nice tan body.

Dante try to shake that thought out of his mind and went back. Her wounds are probably from either a fight or a battle. He looks at her chest wound and figure it was the later of the two. Her tan was like a surfer tan, almost like him. Then he realized something, they are both a lot alike…

He also notices something very weird, her wounds and bruises are healing… Fast, very fast… Faster than any normal human. He only sees one other person heals fast besides himself and that was Vergil… He then smelled her blood and said in a shock voice "oh my god! She is a half demon… Just like us…"

Two hours later… Leselle wakes up screaming from a nightmare of her father dieing. The screaming scares Dante a little bit, but he reacts quickly and tried to calm her down. He says in a kind of soothing voice "its ok, no one is going to hurt you." Leselle calms down from the sound of his voice and notice she isn't wearing a shirt.

She grabs the blanket quickly so he doesn't see her. Dante said with a slight laugh in his voice "its ok, you don't have to hide from me." Being playful, he gave her a wink. Leselle said rolling her eyes "oh gee I feel much better now. Maybe I should just get naked in front of you."

She said sarcastically and thought of something "wait! I take that back. Never mind!" Dante begins to laugh out loud and said "your way to funny. I like you." Leselle said "gee, thanks."

She notices the door opening and covers herself more. Vergil comes running in with his sword ready and says "what's going on? I herd screaming." Dante said trying not to laugh anymore "it's ok Vergil. Our sleeping beauty is awake now." Vergil lowered his sword and said "so soon, but her wounds…?" Leselle interrupts him and said "… Are fine. I just needed rest."

Vergil was shock to hear her voice and even more shock that her wounds are fully healed. He said "but that's impossible… Unless you're not human." Dante cuts in and says "you're only half right… She is half human and half demon. Just like us, bro."

Leselle hearing them talk to each other, as if she isn't there. She got a little mad and said "hello?! I'm right here and yes I am a half demon." They look at her and said at the same time "yeah, we know that!" Vergil stops and asks Leselle "what's your name anyways?" Leselle was taken back when she herd him talk in such a calming voice and said "My name is Leselle. Daughter of Amon, king of heaven."

"Of course, Amon." Vergil said in a matter of fact "you look just like him, that's how Dante and I recognize you. Our fathers were best friends. We even have a picture of our fathers together." With lightning fast speed, he ran down stairs. He grab the picture and came back in the room.

He showed Dante and Leselle it. Dante said now realizing who she is "oh yeah, I remember him now. This picture was taken before our father died. I knew you look familiar but I didn't know where." Leselle look at the picture again and she gasps. It was the same picture that she has. She said to them "Hey! I have the same picture." She took out her own from somewhere unknown and said in a sad voice "the same picture…" She begins to cry.

Seeing Leselle crying, Dante goes to her and holds her, trying to calm her down. He doesn't know why, but deep down inside he wants to take care of her. To calm her down when she gets upset. To be there for her. But, it's not from any spell, trick or anything like that. But it's something. He said in a worried voice "are you ok? What happen to you?" He then looked at the pictures clutched in her hands and said "did something happen to your father?"

With that last question said, Leselle begins crying more. Dante was going to say something but Vergil cut him off and said "not yet Dante, something bad happen… I can feel it… I can see it in her eyes. Let's wait till later when she feels like it, then we will talk. But, right now she must be hungry. I'll go cook something to eat. Dante, I want you to give her some new clothes and a shower…" With that last saying he quickly added "…And that doesn't mean for you to join her in the shower either." He said that in a threatening tone and left.

Dante said while joking "gee, you sure know how to take the fun out of things. Don't you? Don't mind him; he can be a real drill sergeant sometimes. But, I love him." Leselle only crying a little bit now started giggling. Dante hearing this says "wow, we're making progress. You're now giggling. Ok, now let's see that cute smile that I know you have."

Leselle gave him a smile and he almost melted with it. He smiled back at her. She almost fainted seeing him doing that… from seeing his hot smile. _'Ok girl, don't think like that. He probably doesn't like you like that anyways.'_ Leselle thinking to herself, that she didn't even hear Dante talk. Leselle said "I'm sorry, I zone out sometimes. What did you say?"

Dante saying once again "the bathroom is down the hall to the right. You can take a shower there. And I'll find you some clothes…" Leselle got up and put her shirt back on. She was at the door going to leave, but she didn't. She turns around and went to Dante.

She went up to him, kisses him and said "thank you for all your help." She went out the door. He was too shocked to speak before she left. But, he said as soon as she left "your welcome." She heard him but didn't say anything. She walk in the bathroom and took her clothes off. She turned the shower on hot and got in. After she got done in the shower, she went back in his room and found some clothes lying on the bed for her.

She put them on and notices they fit perfect. Not the type of style of clothes she would wear, but it will do for now. As if on cue, Dante walk in and said "they were my mother's. That's all I can find that would probably fit." Leselle said "they fit perfect; I guess your mother and I were the same size." With that said, they went down stairs.

Dante obviously following his nose said "something smells good bro, what did you cook for us?" Vergil said while trying to get Dante away from the food "I'm fixing some pizza that is homemade." Dante said while trying to get some "yum, can I have some now?" Vergil said once again slapping Dante away from the food "no idiot, it has to cook. I hope you like pizza, Leselle."

Leselle was giggling at the sight before her; she almost didn't hear Vergil talk to her. But when she herd pizza, she said jumping up and down like how Dante is "ooo…pizza, I love pizza. I want some." Vergil being almost shock about how she is acting and said "she is deafly one of us. It will be ready in a minute. Let's go sit down and talk while it's cooking."

They agree and sat on the couch. Dante was the first to talk and said "so Leselle, how old are you?" Leselle was kind of off guard by the question and said "I thought you knew… I guess not. Well, I'm almost two-hundred years old." Vergil with wide eyes said "almost two-hundred? You're the same age as us too?" Leselle said in a matter of fact "no, I'm a couple of years younger than you two." Dante said "whoa… But, you look like you're only sixteen. But two-hundred… Damn." Leselle laughing at their expression and said "wow, that's a real shocker to you two… Damn."

Vergil was going to say something but he smells something burning and said "fuck! The pizza!" He runs in the kitchen and grabs it just before it burns. He came back with the saved pizza. Dante said laughing his ass off "wow, nice save Vergil. Next time, let me be the one who cooks." Vergil hits him over the head and said "shut up and eat bastard."

They all got done eating and began talking again. Vergil asks Leselle what's on both him and Dante's mind "so, tells us… What happened to you that got you those wounds and got you so sad about your father?"

Leselle sighs and says "ok, I'll tell you guys. It's a long story… A long and sad one…" Dante went to her a hug her. He said "it's ok, you can tell us anything. You're safe with us." Vergil said also "yes, we are here for you. Please tell us." Leselle said finally "ok, it started three days ago. My father was getting us ready to go to the human world for a few days. But, that plan was change… Changed for the worse…"

_**A/N:**_** Ahh, people finally meet each other. Now the plot thickens. Please R & R! **


	3. Mission 2: The Story

**Disclaimer:**** The same as the last one. --;**

**Warning: Same also. --;**

_**Mission 2: The Story…**_

Three days earlier…

"Father, how does the human world look?" Asked the ever excited Leselle. Amon said while laughing "I told you already how it looks, luv." Hearing the pet name, Leselle got even more excited. She jump up to him and kissed him.

He kissed back, but much longer. She begins to moan into the kiss. They broke apart for breath. He said while panting for air "I love you Leselle." She said also trying to breath "I love you too father. I can't wait to go to the human world. This is going to be so fun."

"Yes, but remember the rules." Amon trying to be serious, but failing when he saw her cute little pout. She said while pouting "I know dad. Rule one; no calling you father or dad unless we are by our selves." Amon said "yes and why am I making you do that?"

Leselle rolls her eyes and said "because we are going as lovers and most humans will discourage us if they knew we are father/daughter lovers. Which I don't understand why…" Amon sighs and said "ok smart ass… What's rule two?" Leselle hearing him calling her that laughs and said "no guns or weapons unless for an emergences."

He said "that's right. Did you lock your guns and sword up?" Leselle rolls her eyes again "yes dad. They're in my room lock up. But I'm keeping Quicksilver with me no matter what."

Amon sighs and said "very well luv. Ok what's the most important rule of them all?" Leselle hating this rule and said "the most important rule… The rule I hate the most is no powers or show your demon side unless an emergence. But that's not fair that we have to hide what we really are."

Amon sighs "I know, but we have too. Most humans don't know demons even exist." Leselle sighs also "I know father, but still." He holds her in his arms and said "try to get some rest tonight. For tomorrow we go to the human world."

Leselle holds him also and said "ok, hey… when we go over there, can we see Dante?" He said happily "of course, we have to have a guide there anyways." Leselle giggles and said "good night dad." He said "good night baby." They share one last kiss before she left. But for them it will be the last kiss they share together.

Leselle went outside and across the courtyard to her room. It was a nice night. A nice clear dark blue sky with a few stars and the largest full moon she ever saw. It was perfect. The children were playing and having fun. Some people were using their magic to entertain some of the children.

Teens practiced their fighting and their demonic skills on each other. Elders teaching the young how to master their gifts, how to transform in to their demon form and even how to fly. Leselle sighed and continue walking to her room. She said while walking "it's so peaceful. I'm really going to miss it."

She goes in her room and lay on her bed talking to herself. "Maybe the human world isn't as bad as what everyone has been saying. At least I get to bring you Quicksilver." As on cue the dagger appears in front of her. The dagger is double edge. The edges are made out of diamonds.

The strongest material ever. It's made of white-gold with dark blue-silvery symbols written in her native tongue. It reads "_Amon and Leselle now and forever." _Leselle thinking about that gave her a big smile. And on the blade it reads also in her native tongue "_I am Quicksilver guardian of the throne." _

As she reads that, the dagger begins to talk "so much on your mind princess. Don't worry; you'll love the human world." Leselle sighs and says "I told you not to call me that. You're my best friend. Don't put my title between us my love. Hell, we are almost lovers."

Leselle proving it takes his soul out of the dagger then makes him a whole person. Then does the unexpected and kisses him. He kisses back and said "I know, but still have to be some what formal Leselle. Now tell me, what's on your mind my love?"

Leselle sighs and gave him a worried look. She said "I'm scared. I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. I'm also afraid I might not get to see this place ever again." Leselle begins to cry in his arms.

Quicksilver said "I know. I feel it too. Have you told your father about any of this?" Leselle said "no, if I did he would have not let us gone." He sighs and said "he might not. But you should have told him. He needs to know. He is the king after all…"

Leselle said "I know. I'll tell him tomorrow." Quicksilver said "ok, if you don't… I will, go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." He kisses her and went back into the dagger. She is now left alone. She changes her clothes and went to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her eyes were shut.

Five hours later she woke up to screams and yell of her people. One of the guards came in to her room and said "Princess, we are under attack!" Leselle with wide eyes said "What?! How?! Who is it?!" The guard said "it's the demons from the underworld. We must get you out of here…"

Leselle yells at him "no! I will not leave my people and my father! I will stay and fight!" The guard sighs and said "very well princess. Here's a sword." Leselle took the sword and ran out of her room. But something stops her. "Leselle! Don't leave me behind." Said Quicksilver floating to her. "Sorry luv, I forgot about you…" Leselle said almost sensing the pout that came from the dagger.

She called his name and the dagger orbed to her. Quicksilver said still pouting "you're so mean my love." Leselle said in a cocky voice "I know, but that's what you love about me… Now let's go kill some underworld filth." With that said she ran outside and gasp at the sight before her.

There was blood everywhere, children and young people either dead or dying. Screams and weapons can be herd all over. Tears ran down her face as she watches this scene play out. "Leselle my love…" Said Quicksilver trying to get her to focus "I know its bad, but you need to go to your father." Leselle said agreeing "your right…"

She ran in the throne room where her father is battling the king of the underworld… Mundus. Leselle ran to help him but a few demons got in the way. She brought out the sword that the guard gave her and slice some of them. Quicksilver right next to her in his human form killed the rest.

When they were done, about twenty more came in, so Leselle went into her demon form. The most beautiful creature ever. In this form; Her whole body is dark blue with a hint of silver. She has vampire like fangs. Her eyes were like cat eyes with dark silvery-red, almost metallic with dark blue pupils. Her hair was still long and brown. But now with silver highlights. And not to mention, she had dark blue angel wings with silver on the ends.

She went up in the air and threw a big blue fire ball, killing most of them… One of the demons threw a knife at her, hitting her right thigh. She fell down and turns back to her form killing the demon in the process.

While she was fighting with the demons, she hears her father and Mundus auguring with each other. "No! You'll never take Leselle you bastard!" Amon yelled. Mundus said "yes I will… I'll make her my lover… My mate. And you will not stop me. I'll kill you just like I killed your lover… Sparda…"

Amon got even angrier, turned in his demon form and continues battling. Leselle thought to herself _'I never knew Sparda and my father were lovers… Hey! That bastard is not going to make me be his mate!' _Leselle killed the rest of the demons and went to her father.

Amon said trying to hold Mundus back "no Leselle! Run! Run to the portal to the human world. Find somewhere safe!" Leselle said in tears "no! I will not leave you my love. I'll stay and fight till the end!" Amon said trying to beg her to leave "please luv! For me… Go!"

Mundus laughs at this and said "yes run. No matter what… I'll find you… Your mine!" Amon got really mad and swung his sword at Mundus… Leselle ran towards them sword ready. But a demon came next to her and hits her with its weapon. Knocking her near the portal to the human world. She got up and tried to fend off this last demon, but the past battles left her wounded and weak.

She was loosing this battle. Every hit it did brought Leselle closer and closer to the portal. With one final hit it went right to her heart pushed her in to the portal. When she fell in… She saw Mundus stabbing her father in the heart and then with one final swing. He cut off Amon's head. She screams, seeing this… She yelled out to her father before loosing conciseness…

"… I ended up here." Said Leselle telling the story even though she is crying. "The rest, you guys already know…" She cries more. Dante is holding her tighter while crying a little himself. Vergil got very angry and punches through the table and said "that bastard Mundus! Why does he have to do this to us?" Leselle answered him "because he wants me for a mate…"

"No!" Dante said getting upset on the matter. "I will not let him take you away from us!" Vergil agrees with him and said "he's right we can't let him do that… One; cause care about you and two; that would mean your father's death would be in vain." Leselle sighing and said "I guess you two are right. But I don't want you guys to get hurt… Hurt for me…"

"Please…" Dante said in a cocky voice "That's our job…Kill the demons, save the beauty and save the world." Leselle said rolling her eyes "gee thanks… I feel so special now." Dante said trying to defend himself "c'mon, it was just a joke."

Vergil hits Dante and said "shut up before you say something stupid." Dante just growls at him and remember something. He asks Leselle "hey, if your dagger is alive and stuff… How come he hasn't said or done anything?" As on cue.

Quicksilver appears and turns to his human form. "Because I was seeing if I can trust you two or not." Dante jumps up shock to see it appear and turn human.

Dante said "ok… Rule one… Don't do that! Grrrrrr!" Leselle just laughs at him. Vergil took a little step back but didn't do anything else. Vergil said in that calm voice that he has "So you're Quicksilver…" Quicksilver said joking "in the flesh sort of speak." Leselle starts laughing more.

Quicksilver said hearing her laugh "at least I have one fan here. At least you're a little happier my love." Hearing this Dante got jealous of Quicksilver and said "… Rule two: I'm the only funny person here… Got it weapon!"

Vergil was caught up in Quicksilver beauty that he almost didn't hear Dante… But he did and said "oh please… You funny. Yeah right, that would be a cold day in hell." He rolled his eyes. Both Quicksilver and Leselle were laughing their asses off. And from seeing this, Vergil smiled. Dante seeing this… He pouts and said "not fair… You're supposed to be on my side."

Vergil said "I am luv." He kisses him and Dante smiled at him. After seeing them kiss Leselle and Quicksilver looks at them with wide puppy dog eyes. Then said at the same time "that's so fucking hot!" Dante and Vergil look at them and laugh.

Vergil got serious again and said "ok, now what are we going to do. We have to put a stop to Mundus before he gets Leselle." Leselle being serious too said "yes but how…" Dante looks at her in a worried way and thought of something and said "maybe we go to the demon world, your home. And see if there is anything, clues or something…"

Leselle said "yes and all of my weapons and stuff are still there. I can get them while I'm there. And no offence to you guy's mother… But these clothes aren't me." Quicksilver laughs and said "that's so true I knew you different but still hot my love." Leselle said "awe… Thanks luv." Vergil interrupts them and said "ok we go, but not tonight. We rest tonight and go tomorrow.

Quicksilver said before turning to his true form "ok, goodnight princess. I love you." Leselle slaps him for calling her that and said "I love you too." They kissed and he turned back in to the dagger. She puts the dagger away and said "ok where am I going to sleep?

Dante had a big smile of his face and said "how about you sleep with Vergil and me… If you know what I mean." Dante gave her a wink. Vergil rolls his eyes and yelled "idiot! She wants her own room… Grrrrr! Give her a room perv." Dante said while pouting "awe… You're no fun. Ok follow me luv."

Leselle giggling at them both almost didn't hear him call her that. When she did, she had a sad face and said "that's what my father would call me…" Dante went to her and held her. She begins to cry in his arms. Dante said "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry." Leselle said trying to calm down "its ok it's not your fault. My dad would always call me by that pet name."

Vergil getting angry said "don't worry Leselle… We will find Mundus… And kill him. For us and for our fathers. But for right now you need to rest. I'll take you to the room. I don't trust the perv alone with you…" Dante sticks his tongue out at him and said "yeah well I'm not the only perv here bro."

Vergil said smirking "I never said I wasn't… But I do have more self control then you little brother." Dante growls at him. Leselle giggles at them. Vergil said smiling "at least we are making her happy again… Bro." the last part he said in Dante's voice and Leselle laughs more.

Dante said smiling "yeah you're right… Hey! Don't imitate me! Grrrr!" Dante getting mad at Vergil and Vergil just smirks at him. Vergil said while leaving Dante behind "Let's go Leselle… Follow me." Leselle follows him while still laughing at them. Dante stays and yells at Vergil even more.

Vergil and Leselle went to one of the rooms. Vergil opens the door for her and said "this is your room. You know, you can stay for as long as you like. Both Dante and I would love it if you stay… Stay with us." Leselle smiles at him. Then she went to him and hugs him. She said "I love too… Can I stay with you two forever?" Vergil holds her tighter and says "of course… Now and forever."

Leselle looks up at him. He looks in to her eyes. So many emotions went through her eyes. Sadness, loneness, fear, but most importantly…Love. His eyes told the same thing. He held her face in one of his hands and smiled. She smiled back. Then he went down to her and kisses her. She was a little shock but she kissed back. They kiss deeper. Leselle moans in to the kiss. They stop only for breath and Vergil said "well, I probably should let you sleep now. If you need anything… Let us know. Goodnight."

Leselle said "ok I will… Oh, thank you for everything. Goodnight." Vergil said "you're welcome…" They shared a sweet little kiss and Leselle went in to the room. Vergil closes the door and left.

Dante being the little spy that he is saw everything. Vergil knew he was there watching them but didn't say anything until he came to him. Vergil said with a smirk "liked what you saw?" He looks down to Dante's crouch to prove his point. Dante said trying to hide that "yeah, well. You two are so hot together… How can anyone not get hard from that? And besides, weren't you the one who said he couldn't trust me with her. And here you are making the first moves and stuff…"

Vergil laughs at him and says "don't tell me your jealous of me little brother." Dante said getting angry "maybe I am!" Vergil then looking serious and said "tell me Dante… Do you love her?" Dante was taken back by the question and said "of course I am. I even love her as much as I love you bro."

Vergil looks him in the eyes and said "that makes two of us. Because I love her too. I even asked her to stay with us after this is all over." Dante said happily "yes I know you do. I also know that too. I was going to ask her that myself… But of course you have to beat me to the punch like always." Vergil said playfully "of course… I'm your big brother after all. Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and we have to be there for Leselle. It's going to be real hard on her to go back tomorrow." Dante agrees with him and they left for their room. They went inside and went to bed.

Leselle hearing everything was shocked and said to herself behind closed door "they love me… I didn't think they felt that way about me." She then remembers the kiss that her and Vergil shared a minute ago and smiled. She walk to the bed and said "ok maybe I kind of knew, but still. And it's funny… I love them both also…"

She sighed and tried to go to sleep. After four hours of tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep until the end.

_**A/N:**_** Like? Don't like? Tell me people!**


	4. Mission 3: Journey back to the Homeland

**Disclaimer:**** The same as the last one. --;**

**Warning: Same also. --;**

_**Mission 3: Journey back to the homeland**_

Dante and Vergil woke up to screams coming from the room down the hall, in Leselle's room. They said at the same time "oh no, Leselle!" They both jump out of their bed and ran to her room. Both Dante and Vergil gasp at the sight before them. Blood tears running down Leselle's face.

Blood coming from what thought to be her healed chest wound. Quicksilver in his human form trying to wake her up. Also cover in blood. Dante was the first to talk "what's going on?! Why is her wound reopen?!" Quicksilver said "she is having a nightmare. If we don't wake her up soon… She'll kill herself. Wake up my love… Please!"

Vergil went to her and did what the others didn't think of doing. He kisses her softly on the lips and said in his calming voice "wake up my love… Please…" She woke up instantly into his arms and started crying more. Vergil trying to calm her down said "it's ok. You're safe… Safe with us. It's only a dream."

Leselle said while crying but softer "but it felt so real…" Quicksilver went to her and held her also. He than said "you made it real my love… That's why it felt so real to you." Leselle then notice blood everywhere and said "Oh god! My wound..." She put her hand to her chest and felt the blood coming from it.

Dante said in a worried voice "I'll go get some bandages. I'll be right back." He ran out of the room and came back with the bandages. Dante said "lay back, I'll clean that wound." Vergil took the stuff out of Dante's hands and said "I don't think so perv… I don't trust you." Dante giving Vergil a death glare said "yeah well, I don't trust you either Romeo."

They started fighting with each other. Leselle getting a little better starting laughing. Vergil and Dante stop fighting after hearing her laugh. Dante said smiling "that's progress. Now I'll wrap the wound." Dante takes the bandages from Vergil and said "lay back Leselle and take your shirt off…" Vergil hits him over the head. "What?! That's the only way I can get to the wound." Dante said trying to defend himself.

Vergil said glaring at him "I know what you were thinking about perv." Dante said trying to make a point "and your not. '_Mr. I doesn't think that way_!'" Vergil said in his angry voice "that's it!" They went back to their fight and Leselle just laughs and the scene.

Quicksilver said while getting the bandages away from them "how about I wrap her wound and enjoy the show." After that said the brothers stop fighting with each other and watch Quicksilver take her shirt off. He was very gentle with her. He got done and looked at Vergil and Dante. He said "what? It's not like I haven't done this before." Leselle glares at him for saying that.

Both Dante and Vergil were wide eyes staring at Quicksilver and Leselle. They said at the same time "damn…" Leselle and Quicksilver laugh at their expression. Leselle said "that look on you two faces is just way too funny… Oww!" Her chest is now hurting from all the laughing. Quicksilver said as soon as he saw her in pain "lay back and rest. You need to heal yourself my love."

She lay back on the bed. Dante went to her bedside and held her. Dante said in a relaxing voice "you'll get better soon. Don't worry." Vergil said while walking to her bed "I'll go fix something to eat for us. I'll be right back." He kisses her and left.

Quicksilver said while holding her "I'm going to see if he needs any help. I trust that Dante wouldn't do anything in the couple of minutes that I'm gone." He said the last part while glaring at Dante. Quicksilver kiss Leselle and left. Now its just Dante and Leselle left. Dante sighs and said "why don't they trust me… Grrrrr!" Leselle started laughing at him and this made him smile.

Dante said while moving closer to her "at least I'm making you happy." Leselle smile at him and said "yeah… Hey! My wound, it's healed." Dante said "that's good, do you want to try to go and join Vergil and the weapon." Leselle started laughing some more and said "yeah sure. You don't really like Quicksilver, do you?"

Dante sighs and said "it's not like I don't like him… It's just I'm use to be the only funny one here, that's all." Leselle laughs more and said "you're jealous of him. Anyways, let's go. I'm hungry." Dante trying to protest that he isn't but failing. He sighs and helps her out of bed.

They walk to the kitchen where Vergil and Quicksilver cooking something. Dante went to Vergil and kissed him. Leselle said "something smells good. What are you two cooking for us?" Vergil said "some pancakes and bacon." Dante said trying to grab some of the bacon "can I have some now?" Vergil hitting Dante said "no. Go check if we have any calls. Leselle if you want, you can go with him. The food isn't going to be ready for another couple minutes."

Dante pouts and said "c'mon Leselle. Let's leave the cooks alone." Leselle laughs and follows him. Dante and Leselle leaves but not before he took some bacon. They ran off to the front room. The main part of Devil May Cry. Dante said showing her around "this is Devil May Cry. Come sit. Hears some bacon for you." He hands her some pieces. She took them and said "thanks. But isn't Vergil going to get mad at us for taking them?" Dante laughs and walks to his chair. He sat down and put his feet on the desk.

He said while eating the stolen food "yeah, at me. But not at you." Leselle ate the bacon and sat in the chair next to his. As on cue, Vergil runs in to the room and hits Dante. Dante said holding his head "what was that for jerk?!" Vergil said in his angry voice "for taking the bacon!" Vergil looks at Leselle and said in his soft voice "the food is ready. Let's go Leselle."

Leselle got up and Dante was getting up. But Vergil pushed him back down. "You're not going anywhere. You are going to sit here and check the phone while we eat. Consider this your punishment for stealing." Dante pouts and said "not fair."

Vergil and Leselle walked off. But while Leselle was walking, she turned around a little and mouths "I'll get something for you." Dante saw this and smile. She smiled back. Vergil kept walking and said "I hear no phone being used." Dante freaking out started using his phone before Vergil gets even madder.

Vergil said with a smirk "good boy." Vergil and Leselle left the room and went in to the living room where Quicksilver and the food were waiting for them. They sat down and started eating. Leselle using her powers, made some of the food to disappear without anyone seeing it. Well, that's what she thought anyways. Vergil saw the food disappearing and said with a slight laugh "you're just like us. Go and give Dante the food and tell him to come back with you."

Leselle was shock to see that he knew what she was doing. She said "ok, I'll be right back." She ran to the office. She opens the door and saw Dante looking at her. She said while closing the door "I guess you were waiting for me. I brought you food." She orbs the food to his desk. She then said "this was all that was left. Vergil also said for you to come back with me when you're done eating…" She was interrupted when strong lips were pressed against hers.

She didn't even notice him getting close to her. They kissed deeper. Dante put his arms around her to deepen the kiss even more. She started moaning in to the kiss. They broke apart only to see Quicksilver and Vergil wide eyes watching them. Not to mention both being hard.

Dante looks at them and growls and Leselle laughs at them. Dante said still growling "I see you two enjoy the show." Vergil was the first to talk "now you know how I felt last night." Dante looks at him and said "ok now we're even. How come you guys are down here anyways?"

Vergil said "ok we are. Quicksilver and I decided that we need to go now. So Dante get your guns and sword." Dante went to his desk and took out Ebony and Ivory. He put them in their hostel on his thighs. He walk to one of the walls and took down Rebellion. He put that on his back and said "I'm ready. Let's go."

Leselle said "ok. But where are we going to find the portal though?" Dante said "that's easy. It's in the same place where you came from." Leselle acting like a dork said "oh… I knew that… I was just testing you, that all." Trying to cover up the fact that she didn't think about that.

Quicksilver laughing at her said "it's ok. We know you didn't know. Do you remember where you were?" Leselle gives him a death glare and said "of course I don't remember. I was half dead remember." Vergil said trying to break them apart "its ok. You don't have to remember. You were bleeding a lot and we can follow the sent of you blood where you woke up."

Leselle said "umm… Ok, lets go." Dante was walking off but stopped. He went to a wall and took down another sword. He gave it to her. He said while handing it to her "this is for you. Just in case." Leselle said while putting the sword on her back "thank you."

Vergil and Quicksilver was already at the door. Vergil said "come on you two. Let's go… Unless you two want to be left behind." Dante giving him a death glare said "we are… Damn!" They went outside and Dante turned to his demon form to smell the faded blood better. While they followed him, Quicksilver said joking "hey look… We have our very own demon hound dog." Everyone laughs except for Dante of course. He growls at him. Quicksilver just gave him a playful wink.

They walk to an alleyway where Leselle's blood was the strongest. She now remembers where she is. She said "this is where I woke up. But there isn't a portal here." Dante turned back to his human form and said "not all portals can be seen as soon as you walk by them. So bro, do you want to open it or should I?"

Vergil looks at him and was about to say something but a high level demon came out of no where. Leselle gasp and said "that's the demon that kicked my ass in my world. I can't believe it followed me here. Grrrrr!" Dante growls at him and said "you bastard is going down!" He took out Rebellion and charge at the demon. He sliced it's head off and said "that was to easy. You almost died from that?"

Leselle was looking away and said trying to defend herself "yeah well, I weaken him some. And also I was already wounded and weak when I battle it. Grrrrr!" Dante said "you don't have to defend yourself babe. I know… I was just joking with you." Vergil sighs and said "Again, you open your mouth to much Dante. I'll open the portal." He said some words and the portal to Leselle's world open.

Quicksilver said to Dante "ladies first." Leselle hits Quicksilver and said "ok that's enough… I'll go in first." Vergil held her back and said "your not going there by yourself… We go in groups. Dante, you and Quicksilver go in first. Then Leselle and I." Dante tried to protest going with Quicksilver. He sighs and walks in to the portal without them. Vergil said "why does he have to do everything the hard way. Oh well, lets go Leselle." They walk in the portal. It closed up as soon as they went in.

Dante was the first to enter the new world. Then came Quicksilver, followed by Vergil and Leselle. Leselle said while walking around "this is the courtyard. Straight ahead is my room. The other side is the throne room."

She looks around and sees all the bodies are still there. The ground is covered with blood, people, demons and weapons. Leselle begins to cry at the sight before her. Vergil went to her and held her close to him. She is now sobbing in his arms. Dante said while trying to calm her down also "its ok Leselle. We are just going to get your stuff, look around a little, and then leave. Lets go to your room now."

Leselle agrees with him and started walking away. They followed her to her room. She opens the door to it. She was surprise that everything was untouched. She said "wow, I'm shock that they left my room alone." Dante said while looking around "I guess Mundus didn't want anything touch your stuff."

Leselle said "I guess not… But that just makes it even more sick. Ok, I'm going to change. Wait outside until I'm ready… Even you Quicksilver." Quicksilver said in protest "why do I have to leave. Its not like I haven't seen you naked before." Leselle giving him a death glare "because I want some time to myself. Now please, I'll call for you guys when I'm ready."

Leselle pushed them out, close the door and locked it. She said behind close doors "just wait out here or something till I come out." They sigh and sat outside. Leselle is finally left alone. She went to her closet and took out some clothes.

She took the clothes that she was wearing off and put the new ones on. She went to her mirror and said "now this is my style. Oh how I miss my clothes." She is now wearing black hip hugger leather pants, a black tube top with her mid-drift showing and a long black leather jacket that was inches from the ground. She then sat on her bed and put some black leather knee high boots on.

She got up and walked to one of the closets and said a couple of words. The doors open in to an armory. She walked in and took her twin pistols and straps them to her legs. She went to the end of the room and took down her sword, Lust. She put it on her back and went out of the room. She said some more words and the closet closed and locked itself.

Leselle went to her other closets and took everything out and made everything disappear. She sat back on her bed to rest a little bit. She said to herself "this is hard work. I want to take everything, but I'm not." She looks to her side and saw all the pictures that her and her father took together.

She made them disappear also and notice a picture of her mother. She said to the picture "I almost forgot about you mom. I wish I was able to get to know you." She closed her eyes and said "hey! I'm going to stay in the human world for now on. I'll come visit your grave mom." A single tear ran down her face. She made that picture disappear like the others. She thought to herself _'ok girl, time to toughen up. To be strong during these tough times.' _Her face became emotionless and she opens the door.

She walked out of her room and said "its showtime." And walk away, leaving the three standing there wide eyes looking at her. She turned around and said while smirking "are you guys coming or what?" Dante said "damn… Is it just me or did she just got more beautiful?" Vergil agrees with him.

Quicksilver said "that's what happens when she wear her own style of clothes." They followed her to the throne room. Dante was going to walk in but Leselle stopped him. Dante said "hey, what's going on?" Leselle pushed him back and said "can't you tell. The room is heavily guarded by demons." Vergil said "she is right. There is at least thirty or more in there. But knowing you, you're going in there gun blazing."

Dante smirks at him and said "of course my love." Leselle having her guns ready said "ok lets go." Vergil said with a slight laugh "she is deafly one of us." They ran in weapons ready. They open the doors and about forty demons came charging at them.

Leselle and Dante start firing at them with their guns. Vergil took out his sword, Yamato and started slicing some of them. Quicksilver also doing the same. Leselle turned to her demon form and killed the rest of them. She said still in her form "to easy."

Dante said giving her a smile "your even more beautiful in this form my love." Leselle said while smiling back "thanks luv." She turned human and said "this is where the battle was held." She went down to the ground and touched the blood. Then she said "this is my father's blood but no sign of his body."

Quicksilver went down to the ground also. He said "maybe Mundus took his body." Dante said while looking around "he probably took his body for bait… Hello… What have we here?" He held up Amon's sword with a letter.

Leselle looked up and said "what is it?" Dante brought the sword with the letter to her. He said "the bait. The letter is from Mundus." Leselle took the letter and read it out loud "Leselle, I knew you would come back. That's why I put so many demons there. To catch you and bring you to me. I see they have failed me. No matter, I still have your father's body and head. You will come to me. And will be mine forever."

Leselle clutches the letter in her hands and with her mind, she set in on fire. She got angry and said "that bastard is not taking me!" Vergil went to her and said "Leselle, I promise you. Mundus is going to pay dearly! Dante and I will not let him take you away from us!" Vergil held her close in his arms.

Dante walked to them and said "he is right. We will not let him take you away. We love you to much to let that happen." Vergil sighs and said "you talk to much Dante. I didn't want to tell her here and now. Yes Leselle I love you." He held her hands in his. Leselle looks at him and said "I know. I herd you two talking about it last night. Ant to tell you the truth… I love you two also."

Quicksilver interrupts them and said "umm guys… I hate to break this up and all but I sense trouble coming towards us." They look to the door and sure enough an army of demons. Dante with his sword ready said "lets kill some underworld filth." They charge at the demons killing all the demons in their way.

Leselle said while killing the last demon "what is up with all these low level demons?" Dante said "Mundus is probably testing us…" He looks at her and continues"… Or he is testing you and your skills." Leselle said "yeah, but why?" Vergil said "he is doing this to see how strong you are. I'm betting he is even watching us right now."

Dante getting angry said "come out and show yourself Mundus. You bastard!" An evil laugh came out of nowhere and three eyes came upon them. Mundus said "that's right. I've been watching you guys since you came here. You were always the clever one Nelo Angelo." Vergil said growling at him "don't you ever call me that again!"

Leselle looking confuse asked Vergil "what does he mean? Why did he call you that?" Vergil said "it's a long story. I'll tell you about it later." Mundus laughs at them and said "how funny, you say you love each other even though you don't know anything about each other.

Dante yelled at him "shut up! We know everything about each other! And you are not taking Leselle away from us." Mundus said "I will have her as my mate half-breed." Leselle getting angry said "if they are half-breed, the so am I!" She brought out her guns and begins to fire at him.

Mundus laughs more and said "your guns aren't going to hurt me my love." Leselle said "don't ever call me that bastard!" Mundus said "but that's what you are. I will have you one way or another." Leselle growls at him. Vergil and Dante turn in to their demon forms and threw fire balls at him. The three eyes disappear while he is laughing. He said as he was leaving "I will have you Leselle. You are mine!"

There is no sign of him. They turned back to there human form. Dante growls and said "damn! He got away! That son of a bitch!" Vergil walks to Leselle and said "we will get him for this my love. We are going to make him pay!" Leselle said I know you are… Luv."

Vergil and Dante was shock to hear her call him that. Leselle giving them a weird look and said "what? Did I do something wrong?" Dante said "no, you just called us luv. That's all." Leselle said "oh, well maybe we should get back."

They agreed and Leselle said "the portal is in the throne room." They went back to the throne room and saw the portal. Dante said joking "so that's where we put he portal." They laugh and went inside.

They ended up right in front of Devil May Cry this time. They walk in and Dante walk to his chair and fell in it. "That was tiring. Next time we do battle; don't let me go on an empty stomach." Said Dante laying on his chair. Vergil rolls his eyes and said "well I guess you better behave for now on."

Leselle being tired also started laughing. She said while laughing "don't you guys ever stop fighting." Dante and Vergil look at her and said at the same time "no." Leselle laughs more. Quicksilver walks in and falls right on the floor. "So tired… Need sleep…" Said Quicksilver half asleep on the floor. Dante said with his eyes closed "don't fall asleep on my floor weapon."

Quicksilver sat up and said "I'm not you jerk." Leselle sighs and said "ok you two… Knock it off." Dante said "fine…" And closed his eyes again. Leselle looks at everyone and notice that they are all tired. She started walking away but Dante grab her hand when she walks past his desk. Dante said still having his eyes closed "where are you going babe?"

Leselle didn't even look at him and said "I'm going to my room and '_unpack_' my things." She turns around and said to him "do you want come and help me?" Dante open his eyes and said "I love to my love." He got up still holding her hand. They walked away up the stairs and in to her room leaving Quicksilver and Vergil wide eyes.

They look at each other and Quicksilver was the first to speak "what the fuck was that about?" Vergil said "don't know, but I'm not going stay here. Let's go see what they are up to." Quicksilver agrees with him and they walk to her room to do a little spying of their own.

Dante and Leselle walk in her room. He closed the door and locks it. _'I know you guys can still hear us and stuff but I want some privacy.'_ Dante thought to himself. "Dante are you ok?" Leselle said in a little worried voice.

Dante smile and said "I'm fine. I just want us to have some privacy, that's all." Leselle said "ok, sit on the bed. It will not take long to unpack. All I have to do is orb the stuff in here."

Leselle closed her eyes and said a couple of words. Then all of her stuff appeared in her room. She started moving her body and her arms almost like she is dancing. All of her stuff started flying everywhere like they were dancing also.

All of her stuff flew to their areas. Dante was watching Leselle dance this beautiful dance. He got up and walk to her right on time. Leselle got finish putting her stuff away. She opens her eyes and fell.

Dante caught her right before she hit the floor. Leselle said "I guess I must be more tired than I thought." Leselle smiled at him. He smiled and said "it's a good thing I was here to catch you." Leselle said "yes it was… Thanks."

Dante help her up and now they are inches apart from each other. Dante said "no problem." They look in to each other's eyes. Dante lean in more and kiss her. He put his arms around her to deepen the kiss. They broke apart for breath. Dante said in a low sexy voice "I love you Leselle." Leselle said "I love you too Dante." They kiss again.

Dante held her close while they kiss. She put her arms around him to deepen the kiss more. They broke apart and he led her to the bed. He took his jacket and his shirt off. Leselle put her sword and guns on the floor. He did the same. He sat on the bed and she took her jacket and tube top off. She walks to him. He grabs her waist and got her on his lap. He said in his sexy voice "you're so beautiful my love."

Leselle said "thank you. You're not bad yourself." She touches his chest to prove her point. Dante leans in to the touch. She starts to rub lower and lower on his stomach until she reaches the waist of his pants. Leselle looks at him as if asking permission. Dante said "its ok, you can do whatever you want."

She smiles at him and undid his pants. She started rubbing again. She rubs further down until she reaches his hard member. She took it in her hand and started stroking it. Slow and soft at first. Then she got use to it so she went a little faster and harder. Just to tease him a little. She looked up and notices his head was back and he was moaning. She smirks at this sight.

She thought to herself _'I wonder what he would do if I did this…'_ She went down to the floor and took his pants off. Then she did the unexpected. She put her whole mouth around his member and started sucking on it while she was looking at him. He opens his eyes and gasp at the feeling of a warm-wet mouth around his member. He looked down and saw her looking back at him while sucking on him.

_'… Just what I thought he would do.' _She thought to herself. She closed her eyes and started sucking harder and faster. Dante put one of his hands on her head and started rubbing her in affection. He lean in to the touch of her mouth and started moaning louder until he came. He moaned out her name while he came inside of her.

Leselle drank every last bit of his seed and moved up to him. She kissed him and he kissed back. While they were kissing, Dante undid her pants and started rubbing her. He hit the certain spot that made her moan in to the kiss. He rubbed the area more, which made her moan even more. They broke apart and he said "so you like that." Proving his point, he rubbed faster. Causing her to moan even more.

Dante smirk and said "I'll take that as a yes." He moved her onto the bed lying on her back. He kissed her again and started kissing her whole body. He went down to her chest and started licking and sucking them which made her moan louder. Then he went down past her waist to her slit. He started licking and rubbing the same spot where his fingers were, but now with his tongue.

She moaned even more, if that was possible. She screamed out his name as she came. He licks every bit of it and moved up to her. Then kissed her. She started moaning in to the kiss. Dante stop kissing and ask while panting "are you ready for this or do you want to take it slow?" Leselle said while panting also "I'm ready my love."

Dante smile and guided his member through her slit and into her semi-virgin hole. He started moving in a slow steady rhythm at first. Then went faster and deeper as he got use to the tightness. While he was moving, Leselle was moaning out his name. This made Dante want to go faster and deeper so she can say his name more.

As fast as it was started, it was over. Dante empty his seed deep inside of her. He kissed her and said "I love you so much." Leselle said "I love you too." Dante smiled and turned on his back.

He then grabs her so she is laying on him and held her close. Dante said "lets get some sleep now luv." Leselle said "ok, goodnight." He held her tighter and said "goodnight." They kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, outside Leselle's door was wide eyes Vergil and Quicksilver. They herd everything. Vergil was the first to speak "damn, that was fucking hot. I'm betting it would have been hotter if my bitch of a brother didn't close the damn door."

Quicksilver agreed and said "it's not fair that he has the door close, that jerk." Vergil thought about something and said "why don't we go to bed ourselves?" Quicksilver smirks and said "I love to my love." Vergil smirks also and started walking towards his room. Quicksilver walk with him. They walk in the room, close the door and lock it.

Dante woke up to hearing them talk outside. He smirks and thought to himself _'at least I got to make love to Leselle. And now I get to sleep with her the whole night.'_ He looks at her and notices she is still asleep.

He held her close and thought _'I love you my sleeping beauty. You're so beautiful my love. I'm never going to loose you… To no one. I will kill Mundus before he even touches you. I promise you that Leselle.'_ A single tear ran down his face. He closes his eyes and held Leselle tighter. He soon fell fast asleep.

The next morning Dante and Leselle woke up at the same time. They looked into each other's eyes and started smiling at each other. Dante was the first to talk "good morning my love." Leselle said "good morning luv." They kissed each other and Leselle started moaning into the kiss. Dante stop and said "we probably should get up." Leselle pouts and said "I guess your right." Dante smiled and sat up.

She watches him as he put his pants on. He smirks and said "like watching me get dress?" He started moving his hips while he was putting his pants on. Dante got done and climb on top of her. Then started kissing her all over.

Leselle said while moaning from his touch "I thought you wanted to get up… Not get off." Dante chuckle and said "I did… But I never said not to get off in the process." He smirks at her and continue kissing all over her.

She growls at him and said "you are so evil my love. Grrrr!" Dante said "I know babe." Leselle thought of something and pushed Dante off of her. She said while getting off the bed "now it's my turn to tease you luv." She stood up and started moving her body to some unknown music, Just like how she was last night, but naked.

She smirks and said "like what you see?" She looks down and sees he is already hard. She continues dancing, but now she is putting he clothes on also. She got done putting her clothes on but was still dancing. Dante got off the bed and walk to her.

She didn't even notice him getting close to her until his arms were wrapped around her waist. He turned her around to face him and kissed her. He stops kissing her and said "and you say I'm evil."

Leselle said "I was just going you a taste of your own medicine my love." Dante smirks and kisses her again. He said "let's go get something to eat." Leselle agrees with him and they walk out of her room and down the stairs. They went to the kitchen and saw Vergil and Quicksilver cooking some breakfast for them. Dante walked up to Vergil and held him. Dante said while holding him "what are you cooking for us bro?"

Vergil got mad and said "go away or I'll kill you and you will not get any food." Dante back away very slowly and said "what's gotten in to you?" Vergil look at him gave him a death glare. He said "you know damn well what's gotten in to me." Vergil looked at Leselle and notice she was scared… Scared of him.

Vergil walk to her and said in a calming voice "it's ok my love, you don't have to be scared of me. Please my love, I'm sorry…" Leselle was now in tears. Quicksilver saw this and said "what's wrong luv?" Leselle was crying more said "leave me alone." Then she ran out of the kitchen and out of Devil May Cry.

Dante tried to call her back "Leselle! Wait!" But she was already out the door. Dante turned around to look at Vergil and said "what the fuck is your problem Vergil? You know what, don't answer that. I have to find her before she gets hurt or worse… Gets taken away by Mundus."

Vergil was feeling really guilty said "I don't know what's gotten into me. Dante, what have I done? I'm so sorry!" Dante yelled "I'm not the one you should say sorry to. I need to find her before its too late." He took his guns and sword and left.

Leselle ran in to a graveyard and ran to the farthest corner. She sat their and started crying. She notices that she wasn't alone and looked up to see an underworld demon. A hot demon, but an underworld one none the less. The demon spoke "princess, its time for you to come with me to be with your mate… king Mundus."

Leselle got up and said "I'll never come with you filth!" She put her hands to her sides and notices something is missing. The demon smirks and said "if you're looking for your guns… They are back where you left them." He starts laugh. Leselle said "oh my god… Help."

Then he took her down to the underworld…

_**A/N:**_** I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I don't know when I'm going to get forth CH up. I'm kind of in a writer's block. Cries It's not fair!!! TT**


End file.
